Runaway
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Manusia lari dari realita? Ah, sudah biasa. Bagaimana jika lari dari masa lalu?


Kau pikir, semudah itukah membalut luka di hati?

Mengapa kau menaburkan garam di atas luka?

Ah.

Memang sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan seperti itu, apa boleh buat.

Mungkin aku akan lari saja dari jeratanmu di masa lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway<strong>

===OO===

_Runaway__ project_

_Story © _**Rie Kawamuri**

_Naruto ©_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

_Genre: Romance / Angst_

_Rate: __T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Teman-teman yang menyayangi dan menyenangi Sakura sangat banyak. Karena teman yang terlalu banyak itulah Sakura merasa seperti tidak memiliki tempat untuk bergantung. Tidak ada satupun dari temannya yang menjadi sahabat baiknya, tempat Sakura menumpahkan segala macam emosi dalam bentuk cerita, dan lain sebagainya. Sakura merasa iri dengan Hinata yang bisa bersahabat dekat dengan Ino. Terkadang ketika keduanya tengah asyik bercerita, Sakura ingin ikut mendengar dan memberi komentar, namun ia merasa malu akan dianggap orang aneh karena mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sehari-hari Sakura tetap menyapa dan mendapat sapaan dari seluruh teman-temannya, namun tak kunjung menjadi dekat satu sama lain.<p>

"Kau murung," sanggah Ino. Sakura hanya berdecak kaget dan membenahi wajahnya yang sedikit kusut. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Ino-san. Terimakasih karena sudah bertanya."

"Hentikan panggilan dengan –san itu, Sakura. Kita kan teman."

Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Lupakanlah. Begini, minggu depan kita ada festival musim panas di sekolah. Hinata dan aku akan membuka kios es krim. Pasti laku, mengingat ini festival musim panas. Kau ingin ikut tidak? Aku yang menyiapkan es krim, Hinata yang mengurusi pelanggan dan kau menjadi pengurus keuangan, di kasir."

_Menarik_, batin Sakura. Musim panas ini ia tidak akan ke tempat lain untuk berlibur dan sebagainya. Kegiatan klub membaca juga libur ketika musim panas, jadi tidak apa kan turut serta membantu Ino dan Hinata? Dirinya juga pasti mendapat bagian, setidaknya meringankan beban finansialnya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Menyenangkan." Ino berkedip ke arah Sakura dan menyambar kotak makan siangnya. Ia berlari menyusul Hinata yang tengah mengarah ke kantin sekolah.

Sakura menguap, dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ia tidak lapar, tidak juga mengantuk. Hanya sedikit lelah.

Di pundaknya ada sebuah masalah yang terus membebaninya dari hari ke hari. Sakura menceritakan perihal masalahnya ke ibundanya, dan wanita tersebut menyarankan Sakura agar bercerita kepada teman-temannya, namun Sakura menolak. Bagi Sakura, tidak masalah ia menyimpan rasa sakit ini sendiri.

===OO===

"Haruno-san!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari sang pemilik nama. Kushina-sensei meletakkan buku absen miliknya dan kedua irisnya berkelebat mencari Sakura.

"Dimana Haruno? Apakah ia sakit?" tanya Kushina-sensei sembari tetap mencari keberadaan Sakura. Murid-murid di kelas hanya berbisik satu sama lain. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Haruno muda tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika beberapa dari kalian mengunjungi rumahnya sepulang sekolah nanti? Mungkin saja ia sakit dan tidak memberi kabar."

Beberapa gadis mengangguk, terutama Ino dan Hinata. Keduanya berencana akan membelikan Sakura bunga dan makanan yang menyehatkan. Kushina-sensei kembali ke depan kelas, dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran mengenai trigonometri. Ino menguap bosan dan mulai membuat sebuah perencanaan mengenai daftar kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Hinata dan Sakura musim panas ini. Tak lama, Ino meletakkan pensil kayu miliknya dan mulai menatap ke arah luar. Angin berdesis, menyibak poni Ino dan membuatnya bergoyang pelan. Beberapa kali terdengar desahan berat yang menguar dari hidungnya. Gadis berambut _lemon chiffon_ tersebut kembali mengingat-ingat terakhir kali ia bisa berbincang bebas dengan Sakura. Ia masih bisa mengingat ketika Sakura bercerita kepadanya bahwa gadis beriris _jade_ tersebut menaruh hati terhadap seorang pria terpopuler Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha. Sakura mengagumi permata _onyx_ sang pria, dan berkata betapa lucunya model rambut miliknya yang seperti tertarik ke belakang. Ah, lupakan, Ino! Pasti Sakura akan sakit hati jika mengingat pria _raven_ kebanggaannya.

Lambat laun Sakura semakin tertutup. Gadis tersebut tak pernah lagi membagi keluh kesahnya dengan dirinya. Tidak juga dengan Hinata, Temari, Tenten, dan lain sebagainya. Mereka sudah mencoba segala macam usaha namun tidak berhasil. Entah mengapa hal tersebut sedikit menggelitik keingintahuan Ino. Mungkin, sore ini ia bisa mendapatkan jawabannya. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu kembali fokus ke buku teks matematikanya sembari menunggu kelas selesai. Membosankan memang, dan seperti murid lainnya, ia berharap agar lonceng sekolah segera berdenting.

===OO===

Beberapa kali menekan bel dan tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Separah itukah penyakit Sakura, jika gadis tersebut memang sakit hingga tidak sanggup meninggalkan tempat tidur untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu?

Hinata mengetuk pelan pintu kamar sewa Sakura dan mulai memanggil nama gadis tersebut. Tidak ada respon.

"Bagaimana ini, Ino?" wajah Hinata mengekspresikan kekhawatiran. Kemudian ia segera merogoh saku rok sekolahnya dan menekan tuts hijau di telepon genggamnya setelah meng-_highlight _nomor ponsel Sakura. Nada tunggu mulai tertangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata. Ia menekan tuts dan tak lama fungsinya sudah berubah menjadi _loudspeaker_, agar Ino bisa mendengar, jikalau Sakura mengangkat telepon dari Hinata.

KLEK

"Ya, Hinata?"

"A-ah, Sakura… K-kami sudah b-berada di depan kamar sewamu… Kau tidak masuk bukan hari ini?"

"Aa, gomen. Aku tidak sakit, Hinata. Dan maaf membuat kalian menunggu. Aku tidak berada di rumah. Apa kalian sudah menunggu lama? Tunggulah, aku sedang mengarah kesana."

"Cepat, Sakura! Kami tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." sahut Ino.

Setitik senyum mengembang di wajah Sakura, namun segera terhapus oleh ekspresi kesedihan yang sudah terbiasa menggantung di wajahnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Ya, ya." Dan Sakura mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

Sepuluh menit setelah Sakura mengakhiri telepon dari Hinata, ia bisa melihat areal apartemen sederhana yang dimiliki oleh seorang pasangan tua yang hidup bergantung dari menyewakan apartemennya. Ia melihat seorang wanita tua pemilik apartemen ini yang tengah menyapu halaman. Sakura tersenyum memberi sapaan dan segera mencari kunci apartemennya.

"Sakura! Demi Kami-sama, kami khawatir padamu!" teriak Ino kencang dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan mengelus pelan rambut Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ino. Ayo, masuk ke apartemenku. Dan, halo, Hinata. Kuharap kau nyaman dengan apartemenku ini."

Setelah menggelar tikar dan menyeduh teh, Sakura duduk termenung di ruang santai. Ino menaruh segenggam bunga tulip berkelopak merah di dalam sebuah vas tua milik Sakura dan ia basahi dengan air. Hinata menyerahkan beberapa bungkus makanan sehat yang ia beli berdua bersama Ino. Sakura hanya mengatakan terimakasih dan kembali terdiam.

"Ceritakan," kedua mata Sakura membelalak. Ia menarik kepalanya ke arah atas, yang sedari tadi kerap tertunduk. "Mengenai pria itu…"

"Kami sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku tidak menghendaki adanya argumen dan bantahan. Topik ini berakhir disini."

Dulu, ketika Ino mengangkat topik ini, dan Sakura terlihat menghindarinya, Ino akan diam dan tidak membalas. Namun ia sadar bahwa dirinya salah. Sakura terus menanggung beban ini sendirian, tidak bercerita dan kerutan kesedihan terus tercipta di wajahnya.

"Tidak akan, nona-pembenci-argumen. Kau terlalu lama memendam masalah ini, tanpa bercerita kepada siapapun. Kenapa, Sakura? Aku perhatikan kau berubah drastis setelah kau mendapat masalah dengan pria itu. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Apa ia juga melarangmu menganggap bahwa kita bersahabat? Bagaimana dengan Tenten, Temari, Shion, dan lainnya? Apa bagimu mereka tidak berarti?"

Berat, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat Ino menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia menahan lidahnya namun tidak bisa.

"Aku takut, Ino… Segala kebahagiaan dan rasa cinta yang aku tanam untuk Sasuke… Ditarik paksa olehnya… Apakah aku kurang untuknya… Apakah aku tidak sempurna… Ya Tuhan, aku merahasiakan hal ini dari kalian… Seharusnya aku bercerita dengan lebih detil!"

Hinata menggengam kepalan tangan Sakura yang kian mengeras. Gadis tersebut menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura perlahan.

"Nee, Sakura, ceritakan pelan-pelan, kecuali hal tersebut terlalu memalukan, tidak usah kau ceritakan."

Sakura menyeka hidungnya dan membuka kembali memori mengenai dirinya dengan Sasuke.

===OO===

"_Ano, Sasuke-kun. Apa pendapatmu mengenai taman ini?"_

"_Tidak tahu."_

"_Lebih ekspresif, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hn. Indah."_

"_Bagus."_

_Seulas senyum malu-malu tersirat di bibir Sasuke. Sakura yang melihatnya hanya tertawa pelan dan mengitari taman sekolah. Bunga aneka warna dan jenis tumbuh disana. Tak lupa dengan sebatang pohon sakura yang megah dan rindang. Sasuke mendudukkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon sakura tersebut. Tangannya melambai memanggil Sakura. Sakura berlari kecil dan duduk di samping pria yang ia kagumi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di tempat seperti ini, bagaikan dalam buku dongeng yang sering Sakura baca berulang-ulang._

"_Sakura, apakah kau ada acara besok?"_

"_Hmm, sepertinya ada. Jam sembilan pagi, aku ada kegiatan klub."_

"_Bagaimana dengan sore harinya?"_

"_Tidak ada."_

"_Bagus. Besok, kutunggu kau dibawah pohon ini, pukul empat sore. Mengerti?"_

_Sakura mengangguk mantap dan iris _jade_ nya menatap langit biru yang begitu bening. Awan berarak dan mendesir. Ia mencoba menduga-duga mengenai apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan besok di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin, membicarakan mengenai masa lalu? Siapa duga kalau mungkin saja mereka pernah bertemu di suatu tempat dan ditakdirkan untuk—_

"_Ayo pulang. Aku lelah."_

_Sakura tersentak dan segera menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjarak lima kaki di depannya. Ia menunggu hari esok._

_Ketika hari yang ditunggu tiba, sepanjang pagi dan siang Sakura merasa tak tenang. Pikirannya mengabur ketika kegiatan klub, dan ia lupa menjamah makan siangnya. Kacau, akibat Uchiha Sasuke seorang._

_Pukul tiga, Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke. Ia mengitari petak bunga dandelion dan mawar, mencari lebah dan sejurus kemudian duduk menunggu di bawah pohon sakura._

_Beberapa menit sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke di kejauhan. Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura dan mengalungkan sebuah kalung mahal dengan liontin berbentuk hati. Sakura merasa senang, juga terkejut._

"_Untuk apa, Sasuke?" Sakura menerima pemberian Sasuke dengan malu-malu._

"_Jadilah gadisku."_

_Siapa menyangka kalimat manis tersebut akan menjadi awal dari neraka dunia bagi Sakura._

_Bulan pertama, keduanya terlihat romantis dan akur. Begitu pula dengan beberapa bulan setelahnya. Memasuki bulan ke sembilan, terlihat perubahan drastis dalam sikap Sasuke terhadap Sakura. Kalimat yang dingin, ketus, tak peduli dan penuh dengan makian menjadi menu utama yang akan Sakura telan bulat-bulat. Sesungguhnya gadis tersebut sudah merasa sangat sakit, namun demi cinta ia menahan perasaan tersebut. Ia tidak menangis. Bantal tidurnya jarang sekali basah. Wajahnya luar biasa ceria dan semangat belajarnya menunjak._

_Tidak ada yang tahu penyebab Sakura berubah sifat. Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Teman-temanya tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Semua hanya diam saja, ditambah dengan sikap Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan kasar terhadap Sakura._

_Sakura ingin bertanya, namun jawaban yang hendak ia pertanyakan datang tanpa ia minta di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas._

_Sasuke sudah punya kekasih baru._

_Sasuke akan melupakan Sakura dengan sekejap._

_Ternyata, bagi Sasuke, cinta hanya cambuk nafsu emosionalitas._

===OO===

"Kami… maaf… Turut bersedih mengenai ini…" Ino menduduk, begitu pula dengan Hinata. Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan kedua belah mata _emerald_ miliknya.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Dengar, dengar. Aku punya seseorang yang aku sukai, lho, sekarang. Namanya Sasori dari sekolah Y…"

Sedikit lega setelah bercerita, Sakura mulai mencari cinta yang baru. Ia akan lari dari masa lalu yang selalu membelenggunya.

_Ya, lari dari masa lalu._

_Runaway._


End file.
